The Beginning
by Lightslightning
Summary: First story please don't be harsh What happens when a 13 year old punk and her best friend and secret crush get sent to Final Fantasy 7 crisis core chapter 1 was taken down and rewritten
1. Chapter 1

A/n This is my first story so don't be to hard on me construtive critism welcome all flames will be ignored and the reviwer will be blocked enjoy!

Chapter 1 My World

I was like any averge 13 year old seventh grader when my life was turned upside down. I have eyes that I swear look like clouds eyes from ff7 advent childeren, shoulder length red hair, and a slim started that day at school with that one bully who couldn't take the hint that if they didn't leave me alone I would kill them.

" what can you do Stromy you aren't strong enough to beat me" Elssya said

just you wait I will get you when everyone gets here

" whatever" I replied

Then finally the crowd from school arrived, I challenged her last period and people said they would pay the winer for the fight so I would gladly wait to beat her to the ground infront of her crowd. I have been training in karake and kendo my whole life since I was 6 she had no chance.

My best friend and secret crush Ty Parker would be there. I wanted to tell him how I felt but I had been putting it off for weeks. I thought it would wreck our friendship and he would' t want to hang out with me anymore. Plus I was never the popular type that got any guy she liked. People in my school call me a freak and tease me because I like skillet instead of Lady Gaga or because i like stuff thats different.

When the fight started I was taken off guard to lost in my thoughts to see the fight started. When she threw a punch I ducked it and kicked her in the side. She then tried the move I just used on her I countered by grabbing her leg when she tried to kick me. I tossed her half way acrossed the room and she hit a wall. She didn' t want to fight anymore and gave up.

After the fight was over I went to talk to Ty intending to tell him how I felt about him.

" hey did you see the fight? " I asked him

" yeah you kicked her ass good job" he said messing up my hair

The way Ty treats me sometimes makes me think I remind him of a little sister not a girlfriend thats the main reason I always chicken out. The backup reason I never tell him is because belive it or not at 13 years old I have never asked a guy out.

So after I said goodnight to Ty I went home and had to deal with my moms questions

" where were you stormy ? " she asked

" stayed late to finsh some late work" I lied

If I told her the truth I would get grounded that would be my thrid fight this week. My mom has a slim figure and browish hair she doesn' t have the red hair or blue eyes she said they came from my dad. The only problem with that is I have no idea who my dad is. My mom refuses to talk about him I don' t even know his name.

I ate dinner took a shower and got ready for bed. That night at around 1:00 am I saw a pretty light coming from my window. I got up and walked over to it and touched it next thing I knew I was engulfed in darkness.

A/n I rewrote this chapter to add plus try and fix some of my spelling errors

My World- Sick Puppies

I was listening to this when trying to come up with a name for the chapter it fit perfect


	2. Chapter 2

A/n before posting the next chapter I put background information on the two oc main characters

Stormy Katherine Winslow- Is a dark and aggressive person. She always gets in fights and has never gotten along with a teacher since she was in 3rd grade but once in a while only around people she cares for deeply she will show her true self.

Ty Parker - Stormy' s best friend and secret crush. They have known each other since they were kids. They have every thing in common from music to colors except Ty is popular


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer I do not own Final Fantasy vii or its characters Square Enix does

**Chapter 2 Were in Midgar**

I woke up in a place i thought I would never see in person Midgar. The current home of my favorite Final Fantasy hero Cloud Strife. I saw Ty knocked out next to me.

" wake up" i said gently shaking him

" Is it time for school already " he mumbled in his sleep

I smiled he didn't even relize he was in the middle of a street. He must be pretty comfortable. I continued to shake him until he opeaned his eyes.

" where are we ? " Ty asked

" this is going to sound crazy but I think we are in Midgar" I replied

" that is crazy Midgar is a fake town in Final Fantasy 7 " Ty told me

" like I don' t know that I showed you that game remenber " I snapped at him

I know it was stupid to get mad at him but you can' t deny what your looking at thats just stupid.

" lets get out of the street and find somebody we know from the game" Ty told me

" alright who are we looking for? '' I asked him

" Aerith" he replied

He than ran away knowing what I would say HELL NO! I would rarther look for Zack Fair or Cloud Strife. I followed him all the way to the slums before I caught up to him.

" we should look for Zack" I shouted to get him to stop running and talk to me.

" no way that means we have to enter the Shinra bulding and I am not going in there" Ty told me

" well you look for Aerith by yourself because I am going to find Zack or Cloud"

" fine" Ty replied walking away

I wasn' t worried Ty wouln' t be in danger with Aerith but I would probably have to sneak into the shinra building. It took me a good 15 minutes to find the shinra building thanks to the fact I haven' t played crisis core in 2 months because my friend snapped my psp and I can' t afford another one.

I walked in through the front door because I can' t scale walls like a ninja. I took the elevater to the soldier floor the whole time I was freaking out because

I hate elevaters

what if not 1 character belives me

and what if i get caught

What do they do to trepassers anyway. I was walking and not paying attention to my surrounings like always and smashed my head on someone that also wasn' t paying attention. I looked up to see Zack Fair.

A/N O Cliffhanger! see what happens next time will Zack turn Stormy in or will he hear her ou t BYE !


	4. Chapter 4

A/n sorry it took so long for those of you who are reading this.

**Chapter 3 Not ganna tell the truth**

I realised two things when I bumped into Zack

1 I can't tell the truth

2 and I can't tell how things will play out

As much as I wanted to tell Zack what happens, so he doesn't die I couldn't because he might not belive me and have me turned in but then I think about how hes such a nice guy maybe if I explained to a certain extent of what I knew I wouldn't sound crazy and there would only be a few questions.

" hi so sorry I bumped into you wasn't paying attention to where I was going" I said

" its ok I wasn't paying attention myself" he replied

This is something I haven't told anyone in a very long time, not since I met my new friend Elena in 7th grade, my real name.

" I don't think I met you before I am a new soldier names Rena " I told him

" No we haven't met before names Zack Fair"

" nice to meet you Zack "

Of course I had to think Zack is awesome I wish I could be cool with the things that will happen. I was hoping to stay away from main characters, but I think there somehow the key. I mean the key to getting back home. I will try and find a way home I will of course go to see Ty when I figure it out.

Knowing his temper he will be over it by tomarrow but I don't know if Zack meet Aerith yet wait a minute why didn't I just ask. Oh yay because sometimes I am just so stupid.

" hey Zack do you know anyone named Aerith? " I asked

" maybe why? " Zack answered

" don't worry I am not waching her, shes knows a friend of mine " I replied

" who? " Zack asked

" you wouldn't know him, got any free time we can go say hello ? " I asked

" sure " he replied

A/n so sorry its short i am trying to make them longer, but anyway I haven't updated this story in a while so I felt bad as all ways please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 visit**

On our way to see Aerith and Ty at the church was unusally quiet and I know why ,Zack doesn't trust me.

" So how long have you known Aerith ? " I asked

" Not long ,but we are good friends " Zack replied

Wow that was really vague, now I know he really doesn't trust me. I can understand why he just met me and I think he knows me supposedly being a soldier isn'nt true. I didn't expect him to buy it and to be honest I didn't want him to buy it, just long enough to get him out of the Shinra bulding. I was glad he was waiting until we reached the church to confront me in my lie, there I would have Ty to back me up.

As we entered the church I prayed they were there and I got my wish, they were hanging by the flowers.

" Hey Ty you miss me ? " I asked as we approached them

" Stormy hey I see you found him " Ty replied

" Yep"

I know started to conteplate what I was going to tell these two. I mean we can't tell them this is a videogame that may have been my oringal intent, but I didn't want them to dismiss me. I assume I need them to get home

" I know you don't belive me about being a soldier Zack " I told him " its because that was a lie I know this is hard to belive but were from another world" I finshed

" I knew your clothes looked to different" he told me

He looked like he had gone into deep thinking mode because he had a constrated look on his face.

" I knew you looked off " was all he said

Aerith on the other hand didn't look the least bit surprised either Ty told her or it was her conection with the planet she could have sensed something new or off.

" Aerith you don't look surprised did Ty tell you?" I asked

" Yes he did " she replied

" Thankls for waiting " I said to Ty casting him a dark look

" What? you think she would let me stay with her if I lied" he shot back

everytime I question his desisions latly he gets an attitude Its not like I would have held it against him.

" Ty can we talk in private, Aerith I assume he told you everything you need to know?" I asked

" yeah " they replied at the same time

" Good could you fill Zack in on the rest?" I asked Aerith

" Sure"

When we were outside I began to question him.

" Whats with the attitude latly?" I asked

" it's nothing, just don't question me I feel like your the only one on my side and when you question me I feel trapped with no one to help me" he responded

" I am so sorry, I didn't know you felt like that" I said

" Let's just head inside"

"Ok " I replied

When we rentered the church Zack and Aerith looked upset about something. At least he wasn't confused.

" Whats with the long faces?" I asked

" The shinra security cameras caught you Stormy, everyones looking for the " Intruder" they are worried you saw something they didn't want the public to know about, they want you for questoning" Zack told me

" How do you know that ? " I asked

" Got a call" he replied

"Oh should have known they would check the cameras eventually, how high proitory is it? " I asked

" Since there are no missions at this time, everyones looking for you"

" Crap"

A/n yay I finally wrote another chapter and till next time please R&R


	6. Chapter 6

A/n I finally got off my lazy butt and decided to write a new chapter

Disclaimer I do not own Final Fantasy but I wish I did

**Chapter 6 **

OK, stay calm and figure out a plan. First, there is no way we can stay in Midgar now, my stupid self ruined that by strolling into the Shin-ra building. Second, I have a great idea.

" I think Ty and me should leave town until this calms down" I told Zack and Aerith

" you just can't expect this to go away, they will search until they find you" Zack told me

" How did I know it wouldn't be that easy? " I asked sarcasticly " I still need to leave for awhile, but I will come back" I told him

" Alright, lets go Ty "

" Where are we going? " he asked

" Nibelheim" I replied

He widened his eyebrow, but said nothing as we set forward on our journey to Nibelheim.

**Nibelheim**

" Ty, are you still mad at me? " I asked him

" No, just thinking" he told me

" About what? I asked in a quiet tone

" Everything" he answered

" About how we got here or how to get home?" I asked him

" Both"

" Maybe this was meant to happen, I mean with the way our life was back home" I said

" Our life's weren't so bad ,that we needed an escape, Rena"

" That's the first time in a year you called me by my real name" I told him

" Yeah, I know" he replied " maybe we should call it a night and find somewhere to sleep" he suggested

" OK, but tomorrow we start the plan to get rid of Jenova" I told him

" Fine " was his only answer

We found there was no place to go because we had no gil to stay anywhere.

" The mansion? " I suggested

" Sure" he replied

When we finally found the mansion it was huge, a lot bigger then they made it look in the game. We found the bedrooms on the second floor said goodnight and I was out like a light.

In the morning I awoke completely groggy, I could never see straight in the morning.I looked beside me to see if Ty was still sleeping and found an empty bed. He left a note

Dear Stormy,

I decided to go find gil and get us breakfast, I will be back soon don't leave the mansion who knows where Shinra dudes could be looking for you. I also decided to take care of Jenova don't worry no one should be there, in and out and then we have less problems later on

Your buddy, Ty

I hope he was right. I mean he was right about leaving me behind because I am pretty much useless in the morning. I just worry, what if someone with Shin-ra saw us together? then Ty would be in danger out there too. No sooner then that thought I heard the doors open. I jumped out of bed, peeked down the stairs and saw Ty.

" Thank goodness, you had me so worried" I told him

" It was as easy as the note described, in and out" he said

" you sure? " I asked " sounds sugarcoated" I told him

"Nope, it was easy just had to run for my life" he replied

" who showed up? " I asked

" Just soldiers thank goodness" he replied

Ty's pov 

I felt bad about lying to Stormy about what really happened. I mean she is my bestfriend, I shouldn't keep this from her. On the other hand I had no idea how she would react to the fact I had made a deal with Genesis behind her back.

" Rena, I have to tell you something"

" you only use my real name, when its important, whats going on?" she asked me

" you didn't tell her about our little deal, Ty? "

I turn to see a smirking Genesis

A/n I didn't feel like adding the part where jenova was dealt with in this chapter but don't worry I will add it in a flashback next chapter please R&R till next BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 7 it belongs to spure enix

**Chapter 7 the deal**

I looked at Genesis then Ty

" What deal, what didn't you tell me Ty?" I asked

" Genesis followed us because he reconized you as the one shinra was looking for"

" OK, but what deal did you make with him? " I asked

" I told him we would help him"

" Help him with what? " I asked I felt so stupid asking all these questions

" With my degradation" Genesis said

" The Jenova cells cure it right? "

" yes" he replied

crap if Ty got rid of Jenova there would be no cells left to cure him.

" I will explain the whole thing" ty said

"OK, explain" I told him

" I was going to throw jenova into the mako below her you remenber right? " he asked

" yeah, keep going"

" well, Genesis showed up before I could so I collected some jenova cells per his request and we left. " he said

" wait, you got rid of jenova right? " I asked

" yeah" he replied

Before I knew it Ty gave Genesis the jenova cells and he took off.

" Great Ty know we have to leave" I told him

" I know we did what we came to do"

" Not only that you honestly think he won't find some way to report our location to shinra? " I asked him

" I don't think he will we helped him" Ty said

" I still don't trust him"

" I know neither do I but lets just go " Ty said

Without a word we set off to Midgar once again

**Midgar the slums**

We were on our way to Aerith's church when we saw two turks fighting some monsters by the park.

" We need to sneak past them " I told Ty

" No kidding or shinras got because we have no weapons to fight back"

" Thanks for stating the obvious" I told him

upon closer inspection I could see the two Turks were Reno and Rude.

we almost made it when we were watching to make sure Reno or Rude didn't stop us we ran smack into Tseng who was coming from the other direction

" Well if it isn't the intruder yo" said Reno finally noticing us

A/n sorry it took so long I haven't been feeling well lately but I am back now so expect more chapters to make up for my absence. Until next time please R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 No Fear**

My head was on the steel table we were sitting at. I was trying to show restraint but we having been waiting two hours for our interagtor. I have no clue who it is but it better be somebody good to have to wait this long.

" Ty, I am bored out of my mind"

" I know, Rena I am to" he replied

That has been bugging me ever since we got back from Nibelheim. Ty has been acting different, he calls me by my real name instead of my nickname. It's really annoying.

" Hey, Ty?"

" yes"

" why haven't you called me Stromy since we got back from Nibelheim?"

" I can't use your real name every now and then?" he asked

" Thats the thing, It hasn't been every once and a while its been constant" I replied

He didn't have a chance to answer because our interagotor finally arrived. It was omg it was Sephiroth. I was wondering when we were going to run into him. Now wasn't the best time but it was sure of a heck of lot better then running into him during battle. With Sephiroth was Reno and Rude. Shinra guards told us they would be present for questioning because they were the ones who found us.

" State your names" Rude told us

I gave Ty a look, a look that says should we give our real names? I know I didn't want to but if Ty would I would it was about time I trusted his instints during this situation. Everytime he had to do something for me he came threw, so this time I was with his decision 100%.

" Alexander" he told them

So fake names huh? umm that would be great if I could come up with a name that quick.

" Mia" I knew they could sense my second heisation

I knew they didn't buy that name. They were of course trained to know when someone was lying and I was probably setting off all the red flags.

" Ok, Mia why were you in this building without authorization? " Sephiroth asked

Dang when he turned those green eyes on me, I thought for a second about spilling the truth. Thats what they wanted why not give it to them, but then I think they will think me as a crazy loony tunes and put me in a loony bin. No thanks, I will stick with half truths.

" I was here to see Zack Fair" I said looking him right in the eye

I wasn't going to show him any fear, was I scared out of my mind? of course I was but I wasn't going to let them know that.

" So the only place you visited was the soldier floor?" Reno asked

" yupp, I went to find Zack then we left to visit a friend" I replied

Then then left to consult with each other, with my luck I will get time in prison for coming into the building without authorization. That was not something I had the time for. They returned maybe an hour later, hard to tell without a clock.

" The desicion has been reached" Rude informed us

" Alexander dude is free to go" said Reno

" As for Mia you will spend a week in the cells" said Sephiroth

Damnit, I knew something like this would happen. I sent Ty another of my famous looks, get help I can't spend a week here. He gave me a nod and in that tiny nod spoke words I will somehow break you out.

The guards escorted me to a lower area of the building. I swear it looked underground. They opeaned the cell and I went in and immedialy went to sleep. This was the worst day ever I just wanted it to be over.

**TY's pov**

I ran back to the church as fast as I could. I hope Aerith is there maybe she can give me advice on how to break Stromy out. When I arrived she was there tending the flowers.

" Aerith, It's Ty Renas been imprisoned in the Shrina cells for a week. What do I do? "

" Ty? oh no thats horrible, but a breakout isn't possible im sorry but Rena can survive it."

" you just want me to leave her?"

" yes, because if you don't all you will succed in doing is getting both of you killed" Aerith replied

I let those words sink in, they were true I couldn't get her out of there alive. My buddy Stromy is a tough girl though, she can tough out the week.

A/n phew finally I have a chap up its just with preparing for all my state tests I forgot about my stories but after this weekend I should be back on track till next time R&R


End file.
